And The Whole World Listened 4
by kcb500
Summary: As the battle with BloodClan nears, Firestar prepares his warriors to fight...


**This is my entry for Scarheart's contest. If any of you are interested in entering this contest as well PM me and I'll give you the link to the original contest thread. I hope you enjoy my story!**

**And The Whole World Listened**

Firestar gazed out at the cats gathered before him. To his left were the WindClan cats, to his right were the ThunderClan cats, behind him sat the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats. It seemed almost impossible to Firestar that nearly all of the cats from the four Clans could fit into the clearing at Fourtrees at one time but there they all were. And Firestar was standing on the Great Rock about to lead them into a battle against BloodClan. It was a battle that they most assuredly would not win. _If you think that way you've already lost. _Firestar scolded himself. He searched the faces before him once again and tried to shake off the growing feeling of anxiety that threatened to overcome him. _Why am I the one leading the Clans into battle? _He wondered for the millionth time.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm's sudden call interrupted Firestar's thoughts. He turned towards her direction. The she-cat sprang up next to him. "A lot of cats out there are starting to have second thoughts about entering this battle." She reported.

Firestar's eyes widened. "That's not good." He muttered. "What about you? Do you still think it's a good idea to fight BloodClan?"

Sandstorm lashed her tail out. "Of course, I would rather die a warrior's death than live the life of a coward." She hissed.

_Brave words_, Firestar observed. "Then what do you think I should do?"

Sandstorm shrugged. "Perhaps you should give them a speech."

Firstar blinked. "I've never given a speech before."

"Well it seems like it's time for you to give your first." Sandstorm mewed.

"What should I say?" Firestar asked.

"That's up to you." Sandstorm replied. "You better make it good though!" She purred.

Firestar nodded slowly. "Alright then, I guess I'll get started."

"There's one last thing I need to tell you, Firestar." Sandstorm meowed.

"What's that?" Firestar asked.

"I love you." Sandstorm murmured softly.

Firestar stared into her deep emerald eyes. "I love you too."

…

"Cats of all Clans!" Firestar yowled. "Give me your attention; I must speak with you all before we fight BloodClan."

"What does he want?" Some cat muttered crossly in the back.

He cleared his throat to start but then was suddenly choked with fear. _I can't do this! _The bleak thought screamed through his mind. He searched the crowd frantically until he made eye contact with Sandstorm. She dipped her head reassuringly to him. _You can do this! _Firestar heard her say.

"Today we will all rise to fight a great evil that threatens to consume the forest." Firestar started his speech strongly. "We have been given the chance to either stand our ground and fight or turn tail and run. If you are standing before me today, that means that you have decided to fight." He paused. "You are all _true _warriors."

Cries of agreement broke out across the clearing. Firestar noted that Sandstorm was one of the loudest cats. He waited for the noise to die down and then continued, his eyes blazing. "Scourge thinks that he can just come into our territory and take it from us but he is _far_ from right." He growled. "Our four Clans were established long ago and have faced many troubles since then and still remain today. We will _still _remain tomorrow. I can tell that some of you may doubt this but that is because you've forgotten _why _the four Clans still exist." He lifted his head to Silverpelt. "The fifth Clan; StarClan."

"He's right." A cat called out from amidst the WindClan cats. "StarClan are the whole reason behind our existence. Without them we'd be nothing."

"Exactly!" Firestar mewed. "StarClan have watched over us for countless moons, and they are watching over us even now. It is because of StarClan that we must fight."

"Why?" Some cat challenged. "What if it is StarClan's will for the Clans to avoid destruction and find a new territory?"

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "We must stay and fight because of the Warrior Code that our Clans established. The Warrior Code proclaims honor. What honor is there in fleeing? It _is _StarClan's will for us to fight!"

"But BloodClan will destroy us!" A voice wailed.

"This battle is ours!" Firestar proclaimed. "BloodClan may have more numbers but we have StarClan on our side! No evil can ever compare with StarClan they will always shine brightly, guiding and protecting us." He noticed cats in the clearing nodding their heads. The speech was working! "Another advantage we have is our diversity."

A couple of cats looked up at Firestar, confused.

"The cats of RiverClan are clever and as slippery as the fish that they catch in the river, ShadowClan are fierce and strong, WindClan cats are graceful and quick and ThunderClan warriors are strong and courageous. If we combine our strengths we are unbeatable. This is how we will beat BloodClan. _Together."_

"Our strengths make up for our weaknesses." Some cat muttered.

"Yes." Firestar acknowledged the cat. "If we can fight together with StarClan on our side we _will _defeat BloodClan."

Caterwauls and cries of triumph erupted around the clearing.

_This is unreal. _"Are you listening to me warriors? I said that we _will defeat _BloodClan!"

The cries grew even louder but it wasn't enough for Firestar. He needed every cat to cry out as loudly as they could. "I ask you again, warriors. _Are you listening!"_

"_Yes_!" All cats responded simultaneously and the whole forest seemed to shake with the power of the single word.

When the cats quieted Firestar felt adrenaline pulsing through his body. "Then we will fight together to defeat BloodClan. We will unite as one Clan. LionClan!"

…

"Was that good enough, Sandstorm?" Firestar inquired in a teasing tone.

"That was amazing." Sandstorm purred. "Do you really believe that?"

"What?" Firestar asked.

"Everything that you said in your speech. Do you really believe that we'll defeat BloodClan?" Sandstorm pressed.  
>Firestar nodded. "I <em>know <em>that we will defeat BloodClan."

"Every other cat certainly believes that." Sandstorm mewed.

Firestar nodded and then he suddenly blurted out, "I'm really glad that you're here with me."

Sandstorm smiled. "I wouldn't miss out on this for anything." She replied.

Firestar thought of the coming battle and the realization that Sandstorm might die jolted through him like lightning. "You'll be careful during the battle, won't you?"

Sensing the sudden change in Firestar's tone Sandstorm replied, "Of course I will, silly furball." She pressed her nose to Firestar's flank affectionately. "I'm not a little kit you know."

"I just don't know what I'd do without you…" Firestar trailed off.

"You won't have to find out." Sandstorm promised. "I'll be fine."

Firestar nodded though he didn't feel very assured. He changed the subject. "When do you think Scourge will finally arrive?"

Sandstorm peered up at the sky. "It's almost sunhigh." She observed. "He could arrive at any time."

As if in reply to Sandstorm, the sudden stench of rotten crowfood and blood suddenly wavered over Fourtrees. "They're almost here." Firestar muttered. Then in a louder voice he called, "To me, LionClan!"

All of the cats in the clearing filled in behind Firestar obediently. He fixed his gaze on the other side of the clearing and searched for any traces of BloodClan cats. Firestar noticed a cat entering the clearing, followed by another and another until Scourge himself appeared in front of the BloodClan cats. Firestar shivered when he spotted the black cat, remembering how he had violently killed Tigerstar the other day. Scourge silently started to make his way to the Great Rock. Firestar signaled for his warriors to stay and he went down to meet with Scourge.

…

"Hello Firestar." Scourge's greeted him with an icy mew.

Firestar dipped his head. "Scourge."

"Have you made your decision?" Scourge demanded.

Firestar didn't answer his question directly, "We were hoping we could reach an agreement with you."

Scourge's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Firestar prayed to StarClan that Scourge couldn't sense his fear. "We want to stay in the forest so-"

Scourge cut him off. "No. BloodClan is going to move into the forest. Life is too hard in Twoleg Place, prey is too scarce."

Firestar continued. "I was going to say that we would be willing to share some of our prey with BloodClan." _Just until we have enough numbers to deal with you that is. _He thought silently.

Scourge shook his head. "There isn't enough prey to support your Clans and BloodClan."

Firestar started to become desperate. "Isn't there any agreement that we could come to that would allow us to stay in the forest…"

"BloodClan is moving into the forest." Scourge repeated with a more menacing tone.

"Please Scourge; I'm just trying to avoid an unnecessary battle here." Firestar tried to reason with him.

Scourge's ear flicked. "There doesn't have to be a battle. I gave you the chance to leave."

Firestar frowned. "Is it really worth it? Your cats are going to die in this battle for what? A little more room to stretch their legs?"

Scourge's fur bristled now. "We _will _have the forest. Battle or no battle."

Firestar shook his head sadly. "If we must fight, we will fight. StarClan will lead us to victory."

Scourge sneered at him. "StarClan? That's a tail for kits. All of your cats will die because of your foolish beliefs. Besides, if you really believed that StarClan would lead you to victory you would not be afraid to fight BloodClan."

Firestar blinked. "I am not afraid to fight you, I am only saddened by the unnecessary bloodshed that is about to occur.

Scourge hissed at him and turned and stalked off to his Clan. Firestar returned to his at the top of the clearing.

"Well?" Sandstorm demanded. "What were you two talking about?"

"I tried to convince Scourge not to fight but he wouldn't listen to me. He says that BloodClan is moving into the forest regardless. I tried to reason with him but it didn't work…" Firestar trailed off.

Sandstorm nuzzled him affectionately. "There was nothing you could do." She murmured. "He's set on getting this forest. We're going to have to fight him for it."

"May StarClan be with us." Firestar whispered. _We are Firestar. Never forget that. _The sweet voice of Spottedleaf mewed to Firestar in his head. _Remember Firestar, Fire alone can save the Clan. Fire alone can save the forest._

…

"Remember, we must fight as one. This battle will be delivered to us from StarClan." Firestar gave his last few words to his warriors and turned to see Scourge let out a battle cry and the BloodClan warriors take off down into the heart of Fourtrees. "LionClan, attack!" Firestar yowled with everything within him.

LionClan surged forward as one and Firestar felt the familiar pelts of Graystripe and Sandstorm pressed up against him as they headed into battle. Memories surged through his mind like a roaring wave. He saw the first time that he met Graystripe, himself hunting with Sandstorm, sneaking past the RiverClan border with Graystripe at his side and the first time Sandstorm confessed her love for him. What if either of them was to die in this battle? Firestar didn't want to think about what that would mean. _Focus on the battle_, he told himself over again. The first lines of the BloodClan cats were almost in striking distance. Firestar bunched the muscles in his legs and propelled himself at the enemy, his claws outstretched. _Fire alone can save the forest._

As Firestar collided with the BloodClan cat time seemed to slow down, as if the whole universe itself was observing the battle in slow-motion. A battle of awesome proportions was being fought and the Clans would forever be shaped by it.

Everything slowed and the whole world listened.

**Leave me a review telling me what you think of it!**


End file.
